


A Lesson in Immortality

by Aeruthin



Series: Original Family Short Stories [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah the Vampire Teacher, Fights, Gen, Humans don't know what they are talking about, Marcel is a good leader, Training, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: There is more to being a vampire than the speed and strength.When one of Marcel's new recruit challenges his training, Marcel needs to make him and the others understand that. Luckily, he knows the right teacher.Set between s2 and s3, when Marcel puts up the fighting ring in the church, and Elijah helps him out.
Relationships: Marcel Gerard & Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Original Family Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A Lesson in Immortality

The church is already filled with men and women when Marcel saunters inside. The smell of sweat and hard work of the previous day lingers, and for a moment, Marcel allows himself a prideful smile. The group of recruits is shaping up to be a strong unity, and today is a special day. They just don't know it yet.

"New haircut, Matthew?" he calls out while making his way towards the ring. "Looks good on you."

"Love the pants, Marie."

"Ready to go, Sammy?"

As he turns towards the rack where they drop their bags, his path is blocked by one of the newest members.

"What are we doing today, Marcel?"

Marcel narrows his eyes. Two of the man's friends are flanking him, close enough to be noticeable.

"You'll hear with the rest of them, Robby," he says in a calm tone. He has no intention of turning Robby against him, but he has been with the group for about a week. He would want to tone down the attitude.

Robby raises his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Just asking." He steps out of the way and his friends follow suit. Marcel pushes past him, mentally filing Robby away. He needs to pay more attention to this one.

He drops his bag near the weight rack and observes the group. Most of them have stopped talking and are watching him. No doubt they noticed their little exchange. 

"Alright, listen up," he shouts. "Thank you all for coming."

They murmur a greeting in response. As if they'd stay away, after what he showed them.

"For two months now, we have all been training. And you've done a great job thus far. But I'm sure you've all been wondering when the real party starts, am I right?"

The group makes confirming noises. Marie elbows her girlfriend Lara, and Sammy grins. They've been with them the longest.

"When you arrived, I told you all why what it is we're really doing here. I have shown you what I am, and promised you that if you train hard and show that you are worthy, you can become like me too."

He pauses, letting the anticipation grow. 

"For some of you, that might be today!"

Everyone starts talking to each other. The oldest recruits slap each other on the back, smiling. Marcel wait until the noise has died out.

"I'll tell you the ins and outs after you've done your warming up. Matthew, make them sweat"

He mimics pushing them away, and the group shuffles to their places, both reluctant and excited as Matthew takes the lead and puts them to work. Marcel feels his own anticipation growing. Once again, this group proves that he will not be defeated, no matter how many times he is pushed down.

"There is nothing quite like the smell of human sweat in the morning," a voice sounds beside him.

"You could just walk in normally, you know," Marcel shakes his head and turns towards Elijah, who is standing next to him, coat thrown casually over his shoulder. He is his perfectly manicured self.

Elijah tilts his head, as if considering Marcel's statement. 

"So we really are confined to this lot?" he says.

"That's right. No perfect candidate has presented themselves in the last twenty four hours."

Marcel and Elijah had met up the day before to discuss the recruits. Elijah had agreed that it was time for some of them to advance to the next stage. They wouldn't turn them just yet, but they would receive further, more specialized training. 

"More's the pity." Elijah is observing the group. Because he had been pursuing a lead to a possible cure for Hayley, he hadn't been around for the rest of the past week. Marcel had found that he missed the challenge of his sparring bouts with the Original vampire. Beating up humans did not have the same spark.

Deciding the recruits have run around in circles long enough, Marcel steps forward and gives a quick nod to Matthew. The recruits are breathing heavily, so he gives them a few minutes to drink some water before he raises his voice. Elijah has placed his coat neatly on one of the clothing racks and takes up position slightly behind him.

"People! Warming up time is over. As I said, today will not be a regular training. We are going to do some exercises, have a few bouts of sparring. It will not only test your physical strength, but also your dedication, discipline and teamwork."

Marcel had prepared some team building challenges, some of which would take place outside. He and Elijah had had a great time coming up with the scenarios. 

"Will we get a golden star?" Robby calls out.

Some of the group turn to him, annoyed. 

"This is not a competition," Marcel emphasizes. "There are no limited spots, and if you don't make it today, then you will another time. There won't be any golden stars."

Marcel turns towards Elijah, who takes a step forward. He places a hand on the older vampire's shoulder. 

"To make it more fair, my friend Elijah here will also keep an eye on you. You can trust him to give me unbiased advice." 

Elijah smirks and nods to the group. Most of them have seen him around, although they don't know that he is an Original vampire. 

"So were going to be judged by a pansy in a suit?"

Silence stretches across the church, all excited murmurs vanishing. The older recruits glare at Robby, while the less experienced ones glance around nervously.

Marcel narrows his eyes. Some confidence never hurt anyone, and the truth was that he needed people like Robby, who could and would challenge authority. If put in place, they could be powerful assets and trusted underlings. If they were foolish, however, they would soon become disposable. 

Using vampire speed, Marcel flashes in front of him. Robby flinches back, not having seen Marcel in action before, but immediately squares his shoulders. He is on the older side, for a human, and clearly had been in his fair share of human squabbles. His two friends tense. He has their loyalty too.

"Do you doubt my choice in friends?" Marcel asks, keeping his tone polite.

Robby swallows, but to his credit, stands his ground. 

"Just wondering what kind of group I'm joining, is all. I thought you didn't cater to privileged, rich lawyers."

It would be a sentiment others shared. They were the rift raft of New Orleans after all.

"You think you're better than him?" Marcel asks. A plan is forming in his head. Robby is right not to blindly accept what Marcel preaches, but he had to learn his place. 

Robby's eyes flicker from Marcel to Elijah, who hasn't moved. Marcel knows he has backed Robby in a corner. He can't stand down without losing face, but judging from his hesitation, he has also realised that challenging Marcel further will have consequences. 

"I didn't have Daddy's money to support me when I grew up," Robby huffs. He lifts his chin, daring Marcel to respond. At least he has guts, even though the timing is highly misplaced. 

"Alright."

Marcel smiles and throws his arm over Robby's shoulder. Robby blinks, surprised. 

"Let it never be said that I don't give my people opportunities." He makes sure to raise his voice, addressing the group as much as he is Robby. "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."

He pauses, making sure that they are both facing Elijah.

"You step into the ring with him. You draw his blood, you'll be made a vampire."

Silence stretches over the group. The older members who have seen Elijah fight should be aware of the impossibility of Marcel's offer. Elijah himself just blinks, eyes narrowing slightly.

"He already is one. Seems hardly fair," Robby complains, bolstered by Marcel's offer. The man is really pushing his luck. 

Marcel pretends to think it over.

"Different rules then. Elijah over there can't use vampire speed, or any of the fighting skills he acquired after becoming a vampire. You - ", he pulls back and places his hand on Robby's shoulder, "- get a stake." 

"Why should I agree to this?" Elijah asks, speaking up for the first time, unimpressed. He started playing with his cuffs, not bothering to look up, of course intentionally drawing Robby's attention to their golden shine.

"What, are you afraid without your special powers?" Robby steps away from Marcel and saunters forward. His easy manner and lifted chin are probably very impressive to his human gang, but Marcel has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

Elijah waits passively until Robby is standing in front of him, and then straightens. He tilts his head and smiles. It does not reach his eyes. 

"The ring it is," Elijah concedes. Inside, Marcel sighs in relief. He had hoped that Elijah would play along, but he could be stubborn, depending on his mood.

Robby pushes past the vampire, intentionally hitting his shoulder, and for a moment, Marcel tenses, ready to keep Elijah from tearing his heart out right then and there. But Elijah just shoots him an exasperated look before walking to the rigging next to the ring, where he starts to remove the cuffs and tie.

Marcel raises his voice again to address the other trainees.

"Alright, slight change of plans. It's always good to learn how to improvise. "

Some chuckle, releasing some of the tension. Marcel continues.

"Seems that we will start of with a demonstration. I want you all to watch and learn. We'll discuss what you've seen afterwards."

Problem is, Marcel isn't quite sure what is going to happen. He walks over to Elijah.

"Don't kill him, please," he says low enough so only the other vampire can hear.

"What kind of lesson should I teach him?" Elijah studies the other people with sharp eyes. "Discipline? Humiliation? Quiet despair?"

Marcel considers them. Robby is an exception, but only because he openly demonstrates what is an underlying problem with all of the humans. 

"Show them what it is like to be a vampire."

Elijah nods quietly and enters the ring, where Robby is chatting confidently with his friends through the netting. Marcel follows him and places himself between the two contestants. He has grabbed one of the wooden practice stakes and is holding it loosely in his hand.

"Once again, the rules. Robby challenged Elijah. Because I want you all to be treated fairly, and be able to speak your mind and prove your worth even when the odds are against you - " he turns in a circle, making sure to face everyone "- the odds will be evened.

"Elijah is not allowed to use his vampire speed or strength, and only the skills he learned when he was still human. Of course we will give him some slack. At his age, he can't be expected to remember exactly when he learned everything." 

Marcel grins and some people chuckle. 

"The fight will end in two ways. Robby draws blood from Elijah, earning him the right to be a vampire... or Robby forfeits the match."

Robby huffs and squares his shoulders.

"I'll be the referee. If I say stop, you stop. No arguing. No last jab. And there will be no killing. Is that clear?"

Elijah concedes with a small tilt of his head. Robby nods as well, although play acting reluctance for the sake of his friends. 

"Gentlemen. On my mark." 

Marcel hands the stake over to Robby and then steps back, out of the way of the two fighters. Elijah is relaxed, hands loosely held in front of him, one hand rubbing his wrist. Robby takes up a fighting position, the hand with the stake close to his face, the other hand held in front of him. He clearly has had some formal training or experience.

"Fight!"

Despite what Marcel had expected, Robby doesn't immediately rush forward. Instead he waits, only taking minimal steps closer to Elijah, who is just watching him with a raised eyebrow. After a few, unexciting moments, Elijah spreads his arms.

"Well then, take your shot."

Robby jumps forward at the provocation. He has advanced far enough to be within reach, and he jabs the stake forward towards Elijah's heart. Elijah sidesteps to the left and grabs his wrist. With a fluid motion he yanks Robby forward, using his own momentum against him. Robby stumbles and nearly crashes into the netting, but recovers. Elijah takes up position at the other side of the ring.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Anger flashes across Robby's face, and he lunges forward again, this time with a few quick stabs. Elijah fends them off with ease, moving slightly backwards with each step. Before he can get cornered against the rigging, however, he makes another sidestep. With a sharp kick, he hits the back of Robby's leg, who grunts and nearly drops the stake.

Robby is breathing more heavily now. 

"What, did your Daddy pay for fighting lessons as well? Couldn't you do anything without money backing you up?"

Elijah narrows his eyes.

"Money..." he muses, seemingly to himself, but with a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Such a human concept. Back in my day, we used to trade in sheep."

He starts circling. Robby mirrors his movement, making sure to keep his distance. He is limping slightly and keeps the stake stretched out in front of him.

"Did you know that at one point, money could buy you -" Elijah touches his heart and smiles "- the salvation of your soul?"

"Of course, that's hardly relevant when you are an immortal vampire."

Within a blink of an eye, he steps forward and grabs Robby's outstretched arm. He twists, stepping in and pulling Robby across his hip. Robby crashes to the ground, half on his side, with Elijah still holding on to his arm. With ease, Elijah removes the stake from his hand. He kneels down, one knee applying pressure against Robby's ribs, and digs the sharp tip of the stake into Robby's jaw. Futilely, Robby struggles against him. 

"Now, as for my father," Elijah continues, as if nothing has happened. "Let's hear what he taught me, shall we?"

He releases Robby but holds on to the stake. Robby pushes himself to his arms and knees, but before he can rise any further, Elijah shoves him down with his foot.

"First lesson. _Always_ be on your guard."

Robby coughs. Marcel thought he heard an crack when Elijah's shoe connected. 

"Second lesson. _Always_ get back up."

Elijah throws the stake on the floor in front of Robby. His fingers close around it and he lunges at Elijah, swinging wide. Instead of retreating, Elijah steps forward. With a quick circular motion of his hand he twists Robby's arm behind his back. He forces it upwards and Robby has no choice but to follow. The stake drops on the floor.

Elijah brings his lips close to Robby's ear, but he is still clearly audible to Marcel and the other recruits as he speaks.

"Third lesson. You cannot be weak. You cannot show _pain_." He emphasizes the words with a twist on Robby's arm, who grunts. 

"And if you do, you are a burden and a threat to your family. And burdens... must be _eliminated_."

A scream tears from Robby's throat as Elijah enforces the arm lock.

Marcel steps forward. Elijah could easily break the man's arm, and while that is technically within the rules, Marcel isn't looking forward to it. Elijah's eyes flicker towards him and he loosens the lock.

"Luckily for you, I'm not my father."

Elijah pushes Robby away from him. He stumbles forward, cradling his arm. He turns around, shoulders hunched, fear, pain and shock in his eyes..

"Now, because you are human, I will allow this transgression. But you have to understand this." 

Elijah addresses the whole group.

"Being a vampire, being immortal, changes more than your strength, or your speed."

He gestures with his hand. Contempt is lacing his voice. "Human notions. Human conventions. They mean nothing. Nothing, because they change in a blink of an eye.

"Whatever you think you know. Whatever you think you feel. Forget it.

"That is the final lesson of today."

Elijah picks up the stake from the ground, and walks over to Robby. He freezes, but stands his ground. Elijah grabs his uninjured hand, places the stake in it, and covers his hand with his own. He guides the tip of the stake into the palm of his other hand, and scrapes the tip over his skin, drawing blood.

"You have drawn my blood. Do you still want it?"

He holds out the bloodied palm, observing Robby calmly. Marcel waits, letting it all play out. 

Robby hesitates. Then he squares his shoulders and straightens. "I'm gonna wait," he answers. "Seems like I still have much to learn."

Elijah tilts his head, a small smile on his face, genuinely impressed. He takes a step back and looks over to Marcel.

"Alright!" Marcel says, placing himself at the center of the ring. "Fights over. I all hope you all faithfully wrote down notes!"

"In this group, we leave all of our presumptions at the door. Because whatever thoughts you have about each other, they ain't going to matter once you are turned. Remember that."

He walks over to Robby and slaps his shoulder. "You did well. First time I fought him, he kicked my ass in two seconds."

He ignores Robby's surprised and offended look, and walks out of the ring. 

"Alright people, let's get started for real."


End file.
